


Third time's the charm

by ThyCannoli (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThyCannoli
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Charles Xavier is about to ask his crush out on a date (who's no other than seventeen-year-old Erik Lehnsherr) and he has a perfect plan. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you'll like it!

**The Plan**

This will be the day, Charles decides upon waking. He’s finally going to ask Erik out on a date. He can imagine it so clearly, walking up to him before class with a dazzling smile while Erik would just stare at him, those grey-blue eyes gleaming from surprise and anticipation. Then Charles would, very suavely of course, perch just on the edge of Erik’s desk, lean close and raise an eyebrow like the cool guys in the movies, and when his face is only a couple inches from Erik’s, he would say ‘ _I'm more attracted to you than F is attracted to an electron.’_

Wait, no, that’s kind of… self-centered, isn’t it? Charles wants to make this all about Erik, so a simply complimenting one would do much better. How about ‘ _You're so hot, you denature my proteins’_? Oh yes, that’s lovely, Erik would most certainly be swept off his feet from that much casual sexiness. Then he would agree to a date, they would go see a movie and then… well. They would kiss. Hopefully with more than a bit of passion.

Charles grins to himself and opens his eyes, finally satisfied enough with his fantasy scenario that he deems it acceptable to face the new day. He has a feeling it’s going to be great. The quick shower he intends to take - so that he has more time to pick out the best possible attire for his big moment - turns into a half-an-hour one, because he gets a little _derailed_. That means he has twenty minutes to get dressed, pack his things, eat and leave the mansion if he wants to be at school as early as he planned. Erik will be there already, of course, but no one else. It will be a perfect opportunity for Charles to carry out his mission.

While he’s impatiently wolfing down his breakfast, Charles takes a moment to reflect on the past two years he has spent knowing and (secretly) in love with Erik. He does this quite often, but analyzing previous interactions is all good in the name of developing a successful courting strategy, so really, a little work overtime is completely justified. Raven, sitting across from him at the table, just rolls her eyes at him and mutters “Daydreaming idiot.”

Charles doesn’t take it to heart, mostly because in mind he’s currently stepping into the homeroom of his high school class on his first day. He’s been so nervous, God, he might have been shaking a little, even. He remembers he has dropped into the first seat he found free and for fifteen minutes just stared unseeing at his copy of _The Once and Future King,_ not daring to make eye contact with anyone. Next thing he knew, someone was asking him if he liked the book and whether he read _The Sword in the Stone_ too, and Charles has looked up to answer, only to choke on his words. Erik was gorgeous even back then, and really, might as well admit it, Charles has been doomed from day one.

 

**First**

Today might actually be the lucky one, Charles ponders when he steps outside and feels the warm caress of autumn sunshine on his face. The universe’s trying to tell him something, he’s sure, what with the splendid weather and all. It’s a Friday too, so he can take Erik out tomorrow, and oh, it’s so close, but still, Charles can barely sit through the ride to school in his excitement. To boost his confidence, back home he shaved - not that he really had anything to shave off, mind you, but it made him feel _manly_ \- and he even put on some aftershave he thought Erik would like.

After all the preparation he’s done, Charles feels pretty daring and confident. At least, right up to the door of the classroom, where he suddenly falters. What if Erik thinks his new sweater looks ridiculous and therefore Charles is too lame to be considered dating material? What if it bothers him that Charles has skipped two grades and he’s two years younger? Or what if he wants nothing to do with someone who can sit through an entire Star Wars movie marathon and _enjoy_ it? Or… Jesus, Charles doesn’t even know if Erik is interested in boys, he might as well be completely straight! Well, in that case, Charles would very politely excuse himself and go drown in the closest open water surface.

“Charles? Are you okay?”

Shit. It’s just his luck that Erik chose today to arrive later than usual and he has just spotted Charles staring at a door like an idiot, marvelous.

“Erik, hi, good to see you.” He turns to Erik with a smile after a moment of internal cursing. “What brings you here, my friend?”

Erik gives him a strange look, vaguely concerned. “I have my first class here. With you, actually.”

“Oh right.” Charles is already dying from mortification. His mouth has gone ahead of his brain _again_ , God, why? “I’ll just, um, go. Yeah. Bye.” He stutters and moves to rush past a dumbfounded Erik, but before he can escape, Erik captures him in his arms.

“I think you should sit down, you don’t look…” Erik starts, but abruptly trails off, eyes widening. Charles doesn’t quite dare meet his eyes anymore, so he chooses to stare at Erik’s neck instead.

“Is that… Charles, did you use _aftershave_?” Oh. He forgot about that. Risking a glance upwards, Charles scans Erik’s face. Damn, he looks bewildered.

“Sorry, sorry, I have to go.” Charles blurts out and tears himself from Erik’s arms, dashing into the first bathroom he finds and locking himself in a stall. For a while he just catches his breath and listens to approaching footsteps, only allowing himself to relax after ten minutes.

“Way to go, Charles.” He grumbles to himself after finally emerging from the stall, only seconds left until the start of class. He doesn’t care if he’s a little late, it wouldn’t be the first time.

After a thorough scolding from Mrs. Walters, he settles in his seat and starts scribbling down the equations already written on the whiteboard. He’s acutely aware of Erik’s eyes on him, but doesn’t look, still too embarrassed. Next time, he decides resolutely, he won’t be caught off guard. He will _not_ panic and he will _not_ mess up. _Oh next time_ , he thinks, wistful.

 

**Second**

Next time, it turns out, comes during lunch break when Charles has (mostly) recovered from his morning awkwardness. The pep talk he’s currently having with his friends helps even more to cheer him up and from all the laughing he’s starting to feel ready to try again.

“Really, Charles, Alex has been doing much worse than you --”

“Hey!”

“-- and look where he’s gotten with Darwin.” Raven says, petting Charles’ hand condescendingly.

“Hell yeah, and you’ve done pretty embarrassing things with Erik already, like last Christmas with those pac man boxers and --”

“That’s not helping, Alex!”

“Shut up, bozo!”

“Your infantile behavior patterns are distinctly worrying, especially if we consider --”

“Jesus H. Christ, can’t you speak normal English, man?”

“For your information, I use the correct lingo required to scientifically --”

“Anyone wants a brownie?” They all turn to stare at Sean (who’s offering a tub of cookies with a decidedly stoned smile) with utter incredulity. “What?”

It takes a while for their laughter to stop, but then things are quickly going into that territory _again_ where Alex’s gearing up for yet another fight with Hank, Raven’s pulling out his nail polish set and Hank is placing his Chemistry journals on the table, when no other than Erik steps into the cafeteria. Sometimes he sits with Azazel and the Spanish exchange student, Janos what’s-his-name, and it seems today is one of those occasions. Charles can’t say he’s surprised, but Erik keeping his distance does not deter him at all. Feeling courageous, he takes a steadying breath, runs a hand through what at least he thinks is perfectly styled floppy hair, then stands and walks over on trembling legs.

“Oh speak of the devil, nice to see your pretty ass, Xavier.” So they’ve been talking about him. Good sign or bad sign? Probably bad, based on Azazel’s incessant leering.

“Azazel.” Charles replies curtly with a nod, eyes fixed on Erik, who’s determindedly trying to glare his lunch into submission, by the looks of it. “Erik, can I have a word, please?”

“I haven’t finished eating…”

Charles schools his expression into one of pleading, resembling a certain puppy’s look. “Please?”

It’s kind of fascinating, watching Erik’s fair skin turn pink all the way down to his collar. Too bad Charles didn’t do that with his lips, only with his words and looks. Oh well. Goals for the future, right? What matters, though, is that Erik indulges him and compliantly follows Charles out of the lunchroom. Once they are standing in an almost deserted hallway, trepidation grips Charles' heart, again, like a vice. Damnit, hasn’t he sworn this wouldn’t happen? Only, it’s not as easy as having some force of will and a cloak of fake confidence, because the intensivity of Erik’s attention focused on him crushes those all at once. What remains is…

“I w-wanted to ask, um” ...a stuttering bloody idiot. Hooray. Charles clears his throat, then does it reflexively two more times before he catches himself, promptly blushing afterwards. What was the line he wanted to use? He can’t remember any! “Do you like science, Erik?”*

Erik looks flabbergasted. “You know I like it. Charles, what’s up with you today?”

How was the next part of that line? Something about an ion… Iodine?

“Do you have a fever?” Erik asks, reaching out with a warm (oh so warm!) hand to cup Charles’ face. “You look flushed.”

“I-I…” By now, trepidation has turned into full out panic, and Charles can’t help but say the first thing that comes into mind as a lifebelt. “Did you know that desert snails can hibernate in their underground burrow for three years until the climate becomes more suitable for them? Amazing survival mechanism, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“So, yeah, now that you know, you can go finish your lunch. See you!”

Charles outright _runs_ to get away.

 

**Third**

After that second blunder, it takes considerably more time and an entire bar of Cadbury Bliss to rebuild a little of Charles’ crushed confidence. He’s so down in the dumps that he doesn’t so much as raise a hand all through AP Biology, which for his teacher and classmates is the equivalent of red snow falling mid-June. When all his classes are over, he just sort of wanders around the school grounds, not particularly enthusiastic about going home and facing Raven’s unavoidible questions. He doesn’t look where he’s going, wallowing in enormous amounts of self-pity, and it really is only a matter of coincidence that he ends up right in front of the P.E. locker rooms. Maybe his subconscious is hinting at working off the small pudge he’s developed in the past couple of months of intense love-induced anxiety. He steps inside, examining the current conditions and seriously considering the matter of going to a gym in the foreseeable future, when someone walks out from behind a row of lockers.

“Hey.” He greets him with a surprised smile, and Christ, it’s Erik. What’s Charles going to do now? “What are you doing here?”

Erik’s fully clothed, thank all higher entities, but he’s still dead sexy with slightly curling wet hair and a healthily flushed face. He must have been to track practice, damn, why didn’t Charles arrive earlier to see him all sweaty… Oh. He has been asked a question. “I’m, uh, here for practice.”

“Practice, huh?” Erik smirks, shooting a pointed look at Charles belly. “Which one?”

Stomping down his (yet again) rising panic, Charles casts around for some clues. Miraculously, there’s a complete football gear in the corner, and inspiration strikes quickly. “Football.”

Erik snorts rather inelegantly, coming close enough that Charles can smell the scent of the shower gel he used. Oh sweet heaven. “But you don’t play.”

“I do too!” It’s not completely a lie. Last summer, he did play football once or twice with Raven’s friends. He was a kicker. The very bad, not really useful one. “I mean, I’m here for the, uh, tryouts, I guess.”

Erik’s eyes are sparkling with humor, but he keeps his tone dry and serious. “You want to join the football team.”

“Yes.” Charles nods with a determined and slightly offended frown between his brows.

“ _You_.”

“Yes.”

The corners of Erik’s mouth curve up in the moment of blissful silence that follows, and that’s all the warning Charles gets before Erik’s doubling over in uncontrollable laughter. Now honestly upset, Charles literally turns his nose up and mutters “Actually, I’ve changed my mind.”

He’s halfway out the door when Erik collects himself and catches up, and however Charles objects, he pulls him back into the room.

“No, no, you’re not running off this time.” Erik says, still grinning, and pins Charles to a row of lockers with firm hands on his shoulders. It’s very nice to be held like this, Charles finds. “What’s been bugging you all day?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Let me go.” Charles tries, pushing weakly at Erik’s chest.

“No.” Erik’s hands tighten around him, but his voice turns from amused to soft. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know.” Charles replies, lowering his head in defeat. “It’s just…”

When he trails off, Erik tips his head back up with gentle fingers under his chin. “It’s just?” He prompts encouragingly.

Charles swallows, suddenly conscious of how close they are and how his palms are still resting flush against Erik’s torso. He’s dizzy from anticipation - this is the moment of truth and it's high time for him to man up. Well, here goes nothing.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date.” It's out. He's said it, it's done. Oh no, Erik's leaning back with a frown, not a good sign. The movement gives Charles some breathing space, but it leaves an aching, empty spot somewhere near his heart. Is this how open rejection hurts?

“Really?” Erik's tone’s somewhat flat, like he can’t even imagine the possibility of having Charles as a boyfriend. Who can blame him?

“It was silly of me, I’m very sorry.” Charles unintentionally curls his fingers against Erik’s shirt, trying to keep him close just for a little while more. “I’m going to leave you alone now, I promise.”

With that said, he attempts getting away, but instead of letting go, Erik’s arms slide fully around him and all of a sudden, Charles finds himself enveloped in a fierce hug.

“ _Charles_ ” Somehow, Erik manages to make that word sound simultaneously pained and fond.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Don’t you dare apologise again, you amazing, gorgeous,...” Erik pulls back, cupping Charles’ face and smacking a kiss on his forehead. “...perfect fool.”

“Wha...I don’t…”

Erik looks so happy and his thumbs are stroking Charles’ temples, and Charles doesn’t understand. Hasn’t he messed things up? He wasn’t cool at all, he forgot his lines, at lunch some of the ketchup dropped on his sweater and his hair looks like a birdnest from all the ruffling he’s been doing. Doesn’t that… weird Erik out?

“Ask me.” Erik murmurs.

Charles just keeps on gaping. “What?”

“Ask me out.”

“All right.” If that’s what Erik wants, he’s going to get it. “Erik, would you go out with me? We can go see a movie or --”

“Yes.”

Charles’ heart skips a beat and he can’t stop his lips from curling into a smile, even though it’s quite hard to believe after his disastrous day. “Are you really... saying yes?”

“Yes.” Erik answers, laughing again. “I am, of course. God, Charles, I’ve been planning to ask you the same thing _for weeks_ now.”

At this instant, the penny finally drops and Charles starts laughing too in relief and joy. His eyes get a little a wet, but crying would be all sorts of embarrassing, so he keeps the tears from falling.

“Can I kiss you?” Erik asks, inching closer, and Charles immediately stops laughing, because in fact, he’s never been kissed before.

Though unsure, he nods, and Erik smiles once more before closing his eyes. Then he’s leaning in, his hands are holding Charles secure, and Charles can’t see him clearly anymore. Their noses bump and Charles can feel the gentle pants from Erik’s breaths on his skin and it’s really happening and Christ, Erik is going to kiss him and _oh_ . Charles’ eyes close precisely at the moment their lips meet and it’s soft and warm and just a little dry. Nothing he has ever dreamed up in his fantasies can describe the intensity of the experience. This is his first kiss, this is his first, and it’s with _Erik_ , Charles can’t help chanting in his mind with a little whoop of delight. Erik’s scent surrounds him, making him feel like he’s drugged, and all he hears is his pulse thumping in his ears.

It rather feels like heaven and Charles doesn’t think they can make it even better, but then the kiss turns more heated and very suddenly, it’s wet. In a split second, it hits Charles in a rush that they are kissing with tongues now, and he comes near to fainting at the realisation. He never imagined that it will be this moist and he can… he can _taste_ Erik, God, it’s so good. Erik’s hands slide down his body and come to rest low on Charles’ waist, which sensation actually gives back some of Charles’ higher brain functions and he realizes that it might be a good thing if he moved his arms from where they’re pressed to his side. But where...where should he put them? Is it okay if he loops them around Erik’s neck? It has to be, because Charles has no more capacity to think about the issue. He settles his elbows cautiously on Erik’s shoulders and one of his hands slip into Erik’s damp locks, which makes Erik moan, and damn, isn’t that a pretty sound? Charles wants to hear it again.

He has no idea how long they are standing there like that, making out and holding each other close, but eventually Erik sighs and breaks the last kiss. Charles stares up at him lovingly, guessing he must look like a lunatic, but giving no damn. “So as I said, we can go to the movies. Which one would you like to see? Your choice.”

Erik smiles, not considering the question for more than half a second. “I’ve been thinking... _Rogue One_?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out - oh the surprise! - that Erik is just as nerdy as Charles.
> 
>  
> 
> *The pick up line goes like this: "Do you like Science? Because I've got my ion you!"


End file.
